


Fantober Day 6: The Fair

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And this prompt is only a little bit over a week late! p.2, F/M, I don't know why I keep putting that in, I guess there's some fluff, Signings, There's really nothing left to tag, anyway, considering that I am not male, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: Half a decade after the end of the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio still hates publicity.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (mentioned), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Fantober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fantober Day 6: The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's really more of a festival than a fair...

"Ronald, I've lived in the Wizarding World for twelve years, I think I would've heard of something like this before." Hermione waved around the paper in her hand. "And besides, this is ridiculous. We aren't going to a festival to celebrate—" Here she read off the flyer in her hand. " _The two hundred and seventy second anniversary of the victorious war between the Wizards and the Merfolk—_ please tell me this didn't actually _happen,_ Ron!" 

Ron shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I mean, it's really more of a legend than anything else, but the festival is Wizarding tradition at this point. We didn't have a chance to go the first few years because we were in Hogwarts at the time, and it's been canceled the past five, but it's back, and we need to go. Also, Mum will be there, and if we aren't there, we won't be invited to Sunday dinner for a month." 

Hermione sighed. "Well, we might as well make a date of it. You've got a jacket?" 

Her husband grabbed a jacket from the coat closet and opened the back door. "After you, milady." 

She rolled her eyes fondly and took the arm which he offered. They both turned and appeared in a forest with a _crack_. 

"Well? Don't just stand there, 'Mione, let's go. Mum'll have my head if we're late for the play..." 

"Play?" 

"Oh right, you haven't been... Yeah, it's one of those kind of... Reenactments? Is that what you call them? This year, Charlie is the festival's dragon tamer, and I think the people who set this thing up forced Harry into doing some signings around noon. He said he wants us to be there—you know, the whole Trio, instead of just him. If you ask me, I just think he still isn't over the whole mess with Lockhart." 

"Or fourth year, or all that happened when we got married last year, or when he and Ginny got married... I mean really, who could blame him?" 

"Fair enough. Look, Harry's thing is in ten minutes, we should go." 

Together, they made their way into the festival, where they found a map to direct them to Harry. At 12:01, they sat down next to him. 

"Finally! Where have you two been, it's been lines down to the face-painter since 11:45. Please save me," he whispered in Ron's ear. Ron grinned. 

"Well, we're here now. And I believe we have some photos to sign?" 

"It took you long enough—hello, what's your name?" A little boy came up to them, shyly holding a book for Harry to sign. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Harry signed. "And would you like my friends to sign, too?" 

The little boy looked at his mother, who encouraged him. He nodded and handed the book to Hermione, who signed her own name and then passed it to Ron. The boy leaned in to Ron and said softly, "You're my favorite." 

Stunned, Ron signed and thanked the child, who flashed a grin with missing teeth before he took his book back and skipped away. Ron turned to his wife. "You hear that, 'Mione? I'm his favorite." 

She smiled, signing a photo. "You're my favorite, too, and don't you dare forget it." 

Harry coughed. "You know, if you two wanted to go, I'm sure I could handle... this." He gestured at the line and grimaced slightly. "On second thought, I might drown. Hi, what would you like us to sign?" Once the line had shortened a bit, he turned back to his friends. "You know what really does it for me? Half of the kids who come up are only here because their mothers have some kind of crush on Ron or I, and I know we've all noticed the way some of the guys look at Hermione." 

Hermione patted him on the arm. "Well, thank you for your concern, and I will admit, it does get kind of creepy, but we've only got to do this for another half hour, and then we're free to blend in with the crowd as much as we'd like. And I know, this isn't the first time this has happened or anything, but at least we won't have to do this much longer." She smiled as a young girl asked for a signed photo, and smiled even wider as she pointed to the one she wanted. It had been taken at Ron and Hermione's first anniversary party just the past month. Photo Hermione was kissing Photo Ron on the cheek as Photo Harry laughed and came up to the two of them. The three of them posed for the camera before the picture looped all over again. Ron handed a copy to the girl and waved as she walked away. She joined her friends and started jumping up and down with them. Hermione smiled. 

"You know," she said, "at least we're doing this together." 

"Forever," Ron agreed, kissing her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, that was a lazy ending. I am sorry.


End file.
